yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Gema Taku
Gema Taku – uczeń Akademi High School oraz przewodniczący klubu gier. Opis Kiedy nie gra w gry wideo, mówi o grach wideo, pisze o grach wideo, czyta o grach wideo, stara się wymyślić gry wideo, słucha ścieżek dźwiękowych do gier wideo lub ogląda transmisje gier wideo, wtedy prawdopodobnie jest nieszczęśliwy i marzy o tym, żeby zagrać w grę wideo, zamiast robić to, czym aktualnie się zajmuje. Przenośny system gier jest prawie zawsze w jego rękach i wielokrotnie był łapany na tym, że grał w gry wideo podczas lekcji. Nie jest w stanie odnosić się do innych osób, które nie grają w gry wideo i nie interesują go rozmowy na inne tematy. Jego silne pragnienie odnalezienia osób o podobnych poglądach, doprowadziło go do utworzenia klubu gier. Jego aplikacja klubowa została odrzucona przez szkołę, ale mimo to prowadzi nieoficjalny klub w pracowni komputerowej. Pozostali uczniowie szkoły uznają klub za „prawdziwy”, nawet jeśli wydział szkolny uważa wręcz przeciwnie. Poza swoją pasją do gier, znany jest również z tego, że bardzo trudno się z nim dogadać. Bardzo łatwo się irytuje, jeśli przegra z kimś w grę, nie potrafi także przegrywać i ogólnie rzecz biorąc, posiada bardzo złe nastawienie. Jego antyspołeczna natura spowodowała, że doświadczył wielu złośliwości i prześladowań, więc woli przebywać w pracowni komputerowej przez większość godzin w ciągu dnia. Członkowie klubu, którzy się z nim zaprzyjaźnili zauważyli, że potajemnie ma bardzo silne pragnienie pochwał od innych. Wygląd Gema ma ciemnogranatowe, zjeżone włosy z krótką grzywką. Są one spięte w długiego, opadającego na lewe ramię kucyka, za pomocą łososiowej gumki. Na głowie ma zawiązaną czerwoną bandanę. Posiada okrągłe okulary z czarnymi oprawkami i nieprzeźroczystymi szkiełkami z zawijasami. Na szyi nosi czarne słuchawki z pomarańczowymi elementami. Ubiera się w domyślny męski mundurek, chyba że gracz dostosuje go inaczej. Na lewym ramieniu nosi czerwoną opaskę z wizerunkiem konsoli, symbolizującą to, że jest przewodniczącym klubu gier. Po wykonaniu zadania, o które poprosił, jego włosy staną się bardziej zadbane, a swój kucyk będzie nosił z tyłu głowy. Zniknie czerwona bandana i słuchawki, a okulary zmienią się na klasyczne w czarnych oprawkach. Wtedy również będzie można zobaczyć, że ma on czerwone oczy. Osobowość Gema jest samotnikiem, co oznacza, że jeśli sam będzie świadkiem morderstwa, ucieknie ze szkoły i zadzwoni po policje. Następnego dnia nie będzie chciał z nami rozmawiać, bo będzie zły na Yandere-chan i przysięgnie jej, że powie wszystkim o jej prawdziwej naturze. Tak samo się zachowa, jeśli zobaczy samo ciało z tą różnicą, że następnego dnia, będziemy mogli z nim rozmawiać. Z kolei jeśli będzie świadkiem morderstwa, razem z kilkoma innymi uczniami, może być jedną z czterech osób, która nas zatrzyma. Jeśli będziemy chcieli zrobić mu zdjęcie, podobnie jak tchórz, zawstydzi się i zakryje twarz rękoma. Informacje Rutyna Gema przychodzi do szkoły o 7:00 AM, po czym kieruje się do swojej szafki, by zmienić buty. Następnie idzie do klubu gier, by grać na konsoli. O 8:00 AM kieruje się do swojej klasy na lekcje. W trakcie przerwy obiadowej o 1:00 PM, idzie do klubu, by pograć. Wraca na lekcje parę minut przed 1:30 PM, gdzie zostaje do ich zakończenia o 3:30 PM. Później bierze udział w sprzątaniu szkoły do 4:00 PM, a po jego skończeniu, kieruje się z powrotem do klubu gier, by grać na komputerze wraz z innymi członkami. Zostaje w szkole do końca dnia. Zadanie thumb|right|200px Gema nie rozumie, dlaczego kobiety go unikają i ignorują. Jego zadanie polega na spytaniu gnębicielek, czego nie lubią w Gemie. Relacje Członkowie klubu Według opisu Gemy przez to, że ma osobowość aspołeczną, jego jedynymi przyjaciółmi są członkowie jego klubu, czyli Pippi Osu, Ryuto Ippongo, Midori Gurin i Mai Waifu, ale ich dokładne relacje są nieznane. Musume Ronshaku Według informacji o nim od Info-chan, jest w niej zakochany. Aktualizacje Ciekawostki *Jako jedyny nie pojawił się w „Osana Progress Report and Mission Mode Update”. *Jego imię i nazwisko, z języka japońskiego, można przetłumaczyć na „domowego gracza” lub „domatora” (jap. ゲマタク wym. gemataku). *Jego rodzice są zawiedzeni nim.https://redd.it/8nlea9 Przypisy en:Gema Taku Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Przewodniczący Klubów